Marroks Story
by foxyfirewings
Summary: A lost wander, a lone she-wolf. Two worlds collide and destiny's unfold.
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just begun its morning rise above the horizon; a lone figure stirred and smiled as the warm light brushed against his face through the cracks in the barn doors. After sleeping in a cold barn, a warm morning felt very welcome. As he got up, the sound of his joints cracking left and right alarmed him as he straightened out, maybe it was the stiff barn floor but most likely it was the bar fight he got into last night over a stupid dart game.

Lifting his hand up to the corner of his chin and mumbled in slight pain, "Oh, my jaw."

He could still feel the punch that caught him off guard and knocked him out, silently cursing to himself as he approached the barn doors lifting his hand and pushing against the creaking wooden slabs," Those son's of bitches were lucky there were only five of them."

Marrok of all people didn't really like unfair fighting; there was no honor in it. Stepping out into the warm sunlight a pungent odor filled the air, lifting one arm he realized that the foul smell was coming from him, sighing, softly he mumbled in irritation, "Time for a shower."

He wore brown cotton shirt that hung loosely at his sides; spots of blood ran along the collar, his pants were not much better off; and his leather boots were caked with dirt. Walking back inside the barn, hidden inside the mound of hay he had slept on was his small leather sheath protecting a steel blade, and a small gray colored bag; which held all his worldly belongings. Snapping the sheath to his belt, he reached down once to more to pull out a longer black sheath, holding the hidden blade fondly in his hands he quickly snapped that to the leather belt that circled his waist.

Throwing his bag across his shoulder he turned to set out for the nearest secluded watering hole. He smiled to himself as he remembered a nice hot-spring at the base of some volcanic mountains in the east. Arriving at the Smokey crater, Marrok quickly takes off his dirty cloths and slowly steps into the very hot hot-spring, slowly lowering himself down into the water; spikes of sensation ran through his blood causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

Closing his eyes, he sighed as the water laps gently against his muscular shoulders, in a relaxed voice he whispered to himself, "This feels so good."

He slowly sunk deeper into the hot, steamy water; tilting his head back he lifted his hands to wash some of the dirt from his dark hair. Time seemed to stand still as he swam a little ways to a small half submerged rock and rested his tired body against it.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like forever he began to rise from his blissful submergence, a harsh scent filled the air, snorting in disgust he flexed his shoulders as he looked around him, five figures had started to come up the hill, glaring at them he turned to see two others circling from behind.

The ones that had made it up the steep hill were dressed in armor and clothes much like his, the ones from behind were clothed in light wool shirts and pants, and had leather straps around their shoulders. Long bows rested taunt their hands as they balanced an arrow.

Grunting to himself he mumbled in irritation, **"**Two warlocks and Rogues; plus three Archers," wrinkling up his nose he added in a disgusted voice, "and something big that smells really bad."

Quickly exiting the spring and reaching for the black sheath that sheltered his sword; he drew the blade as they approach with a nasty expression on their faces, memories of the night before began to swim through his mind. He remembered having a drink while playing some darts and winning, the ones that had been playing against him was the sort that didn't like to lose.

It appeared they were back for round two, with some of their friends; the foul smell that caused him to turn up his nose appeared over the hill with the others, the foul looking green creature stomped up with the others, his breath heaving as he did. Lifting his sword he shifted on one foot so he was facing the ugly creature, sighing, he mumbled in a worried voice, "Darn, an Ogre, and a big one at that."

Sizing up the situation he figures that taking out two or three of them would be fairly easy, but that Ogre posed tiny problem. Leaping into the air he quickly took out the rogues, one of the Warlocks send a ball of fire flying at him, lifting his blade Marrok deflected it and watched with a smile across his face as the fire went soaring into the Archers causing the wooden bows to flame up.

Next he knocked out the two warlocks and attempted to whack the ogre in his jewels with the hilt of his sword. The Ogre proceeded to try and use Marrok's head and body as a punching bag, blocking a few hits Marrok darted around the Ogre confusing him and then went for the jugular wrapping his hands around the Ogres ugly neck. After a few gasps for air, the big guy finally went down. Although Marrok has a few more bruises than yesterday, he is glad no one was killed for he had vowed to never kill again, which sometimes poses a problem because others do not share his sense of honor; trying not kill someone who is trying to kill you never goes well.

Quickly getting dressed in his still dirty clothes, a pang enters the pit of his gut. Rather than stick around to see the group wake up, he wonders off into the deep woods where he could snack on the various plants and fruits nature provided. Since his first transformation Marrok has enjoyed the solitude that comes with the wild, after munching on some berries that grew in a large bundle nearby, he decides to dress his wounds and take a rest. No matter how secluded a place he could never truly rest. But exhaustion overtook him and he soon fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had started to make its early afternoon climb, and though a light breeze ruffled his hair, the air itself had started to warm up signifying the approach of another hot day.

As he rested against the firm wood of an oak tree, a lone she wolf stood just out of sight on a tall hill, high above the tree line. She had seen the fight and was curious, the human had fought well and now rested peacefully below. Her long, delicate legs ached with tiredness for she had run a good part of the night. Not sure of what to do she slowly descended the hill, her tail raised high in anticipation as she drew close to inspect him. Glancing around, her ears tilted back in irritation, snarling, she bared her fangs. Just behind the tree, the Ogre that Marrok had fought came into sight. The great lumbering beast thundered across the ground, a large wooden club in his hand.

Marroks eyes shot open to see her leap into the air, grasping the Ogre by the throat, her power jaws easily crushed through the tough hide. Blood flowed down darkening her already red coat, the Ogre screamed and slammed down his club in anger and pain. Wrapping his large ugly hands around her thin wolf body, he yelped in pain and surprise when he felt his hands burn. Fire engulfed the she wolf as the tightened her hold, the Ogre sent up a blood churning scream as the fire that seemed to spring from her fur burned him. Taking a few steps back the Ogre fell backwards, landing hard on the ground, digging into his throat the she wolf ripped at the flesh and snarled angrily. The smell of seared meat filled the air.

All the while Marrok sat by watching in amazement as the large red wolf attacked, his curiosity was awakened as he saw the fire that licked along her beautiful coat. He smiled as she lifted her blood colored muzzle and turned to look at him, her ember colored eyes seemed to shoot right through him, her gaze fell on the black sheath that rested at his side. Lifting his hands to show he meant no harm, he rose slowly not taking his blue gaze off her. Clearing his throat and calling to her in a soft but sure voice, "Thank you for handling him." Extending his hand out, he added even more softly, "My name is Marrok, what do I call you by?"

Scrutinizing him with her blood colored eyes, she responded in a very harsh tone, "My name is Athena."

Her ears tilted back when he had extended his hand, baring her fangs slightly, the white tips still speckled with blood. She smiled softly to herself as Marrok's eyes widened, the blue gaze watching the fire that ran along her coat, slowly it died down leaving her fur a bright hue of red.

Jumping off the body of the dead Ogre, Athena stopped in front of him only feet away, she was a large wolf, her head going past his waist. Her ember gaze softened as she looked at him, "I'm glad I was here, that Ogre wanted to fry you for his dinner." Her tone had lightened and almost had a hint of humor in it.

Smiling he said in a light hearted tone, "Do you want to grab something to eat? It is the least I can do to repay your kindness." Gathering his belongings he added in a neutral voice, "So what manner of magical creature are you Athena?"  
Turning to regard her respectfully he motioned with his body, and started heading deeper into the woods.

Athena nodded her head in agreement, licking her jaws. Walking with him through the dense wood she tilted her ears forward, and said in a sure voice, "I am a member of the Alogo clan, an elemental." Stepping over broken trees and fallen leaves, the soft sunlight trickles down through the thick cover of trees; Marroks boots hit the ground softly. Drawing his sword, he stabs it in a hole of a nearby tree. Removing the silver blade he pulls out two squirrels swiftly killed, their tiny bodies pierced. He drops the sword and sprints into a clearing. Athena glances at the dead squirrels and trots after him, watching him curiously. Drawing his dagger from the belt around his waist he tosses the blade at a hidden fox. The knife strikes the fox in the head instantly killing it.

Making their way back to the squirrels he killed, the dead fox hanging by the tail from his hand, he builds up a fire pit while he talks in a distracted voice, "I am not a part of any clan. I am simply a wanderer." Grunting he kneeled down and poked at the wood tepee he had built, "Now how about some fire for our fire?"

Drawing his dagger he begins to skin the squirrels and tosses the fox in front of Athena, looking at the bright red wolf momentarily, "I assume you like your meat raw? 

Impressed with his killing skills, she sniffs the fox that was now lying at her feet, watching him clean his kill she responded in a happy voice, "Yes."

Tilting her ears back, she smiled and lowered her nose to the branches in the fire pit, on the tip of her black nose a single flame appeared. Gently she pushed the flame into the branches causing them to ignite.

His eyes widened slightly as the wood quickly ignited, lifting one of the squirrels he drove a sharp stick through the center, and then suck the end into the ground. Athena turned back to the kill that he had provided and in a swift motion torn open the fox's flesh, her powerful jaws crushing the tiny bones.

With his meal cooking he sat back against a rock and started carving something out of a piece of wood, smiling as he listened to Athena crunch through her meal. Looking up at her, he said in a curious voice, "Where is the rest of your clan, Athena? Are you alone in this world?" 


End file.
